1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing and applying medications to the eye. More particularly, the invention concerns a uniquely configured, multicolor device which is attachable to a fluid medicine container for dispensing fluid therefrom into the eye.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past eye droppers and eye cups were commonly used for dispensing liquid medicines and eye washes into the eyes. More recently, however, manufacturers of eye medicines have developed plastic fluid medicine containers which embody an integral nozzle-like element through which the medicine is dispensed. Typically, the plastic containers have yieldably deformable, thin wall body portions which can be squeezed to force the medicine through a small fluid passageway formed in the nozzle. As a general rule, the plastic materials used in forming the container and the nozzle are opaque or of a single color, usually white.
Substantial difficulty and risk is experienced by a person using either an eye dropper or the newer plastic dispensing devices. In the first place the user has difficulty in keeping the eye to be treated open with the head thrown back and at the same time focusing on the device so that it can be positioned accurately for treatment. Improper positioning of the device relative to the eye results in little, if any, of the medicine getting into the eye so that several attempts at treatment are usually required. This is time consuming and often substantial amounts of the costly medicine is wasted. Secondly, and of critical importance, is the fact that because of the difficulty in seeing the device, particularly after some of the medication reaches the eye, there is a substantial danger of injury if the nozzle or eye dropper accidentally engages the eye ball.
The fact that the nozzle, and usually the fluid container, are either opaque or are of a single color, contributes to the patient' difficulty in focusing on the nozzle portion of the device because it is seen by the eye as a shape having no lines of delineation. Additionally, the reflex action of the person when the medicine impacts upon the eye ball further contributes to the risk of serious injury if the nozzle is not properly spaced from the eye.